


Quality Peter Time

by lavenderlotion



Series: BAMF Pack Mom/Spark Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Friendly bonding, Good Peter, M/M, Pack Bonding, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter is nice, Shopping, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is hot, pack bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: At first, Peter had really just wanted to check in with the boy. But the more he thought of about the Spark, how he was suddenly part of his pack he couldn't help himself.So he insisted he take the boy shopping, he just wasn't counting on Stiles being so observant.





	Quality Peter Time

As it turns out, Stiles never ended up making it home. Which is fine, since his dad has been working more than not lately, doesn't really look at Stoles all that often. Which is whatever, it's fine. It was never his secret to tell, it was Scott’s, then Derek’s and never  _ his _ . Although, maybe now, with the magic he feels humming inside him at all times, well, it's also his secret now. 

“Sleep.” Mumbled a voice, the vibration of it hitting Stiles’ cheek. His face was smashed into Derek’s chest, two arms holding him tight to the older man. Derek nosed at Stiles forehead, scenting and scent marking Stiles at once. 

Stiles sagged into it, rubbing his cheek in turn into Derek’s collarbone, slumping into the man, “Alpha.”

Derek made a low, rumbly type noise at that, “ _ Mate. _ ” Derek said on a sigh, immediately tensing up under Stiles. The younger just huffed out a breath, pressing a kiss to Derek’s chest and closing his eyes again, letting his magic loose, allowing it to burn under his skin with a focus. He tightened his ‘grip’ on it, willing,  _ believing  _ himself to heal (and okay maybe Deaton was cryptic as fuck but maybe occasionally useful in a way that is never useful when it needs to be).

“What are you doing?” 

Stiles hums at that, focusing his magic into healing and actually feeling his ribs smooth out, the little craps previously there slipping away, his kneecap knitting itself back together, “Healing.”

“B-but, how?” Derek asks, not loosening his grip of Stiles at all. 

“I believe, Nephew, your Mate is a Spark.” Peter voice sounds out from, well, somewhere. Stiles is too busy focusing to really pay attention. He gets rid of his migraine last, knowing his body is littered with scars but no more bruises or gaping cuts. 

“I knew it!” Stiles cheered once he let his magic calm, wiggling in Derek’s arms until the man let him up. He didn't move far, instead sitting and straddling Derek’s hips, grinning down at the man, “For the record, I expect to be fucking  _ wooed _ . Dates and presents and so many PDA’s!” 

Derek doesn't actually respond right away, just blinks up at Stiles, his mouth falling into a little ‘o’ that Stiles just had to kiss the corner of before jumping up. He swayed in place when he first stood, suddenly  _ so _ tired he thought he may fall asleep right there. 

Someone steadied him with a hand on his elbow, and he looked to see Peter wearing a relatively fond smile, “Magic takes something out of us, Stiles. Whether that be blood, or in this case energy. You just sleep for nearly eighteen hours from overworking yourself, take it easy.”

“How do you know?” Stiles asks excitedly, bouncing on his toes and grinning at the older wolf.

“My family,” Peter starts, choking on the word and only continuing when Stiles squeezes his bicep, “Has an impressive library in our fault.”

“Has!?” 

“Yes Stiles, has.” 

“I wanna see!” Stiles exclaims, almost falling over again with another wave of exhaustion, “Oh. First can someone take me home? I need a nap?”

And with that, Stiles falls unconscious, again. 

* * *

When he wakes up next he is actually in his room, lying in his bed in just a tshirt and his boxers, his phone plugged in on the bedside table. He feels really lonely, actually, and the only thing keeping him from bursting or into hot tears at everything that's happened is the pack bonds. He can feel Derek’s, and it feels like the Alpha is trying to cuddle him through the bond. The thought is enough to make him smile and laugh, which apparently Derek can tell since he feels something akin to a pleased smirk flash through the bonds. Which is a little weird, he's pretty sure he shouldn't be able to read bonds like this, but he figures it's his magic. Spark, apparently. He reaches for it, likes how it feels humming under his skin before letting it go. It stays as a constant flicker in his chest, like a tea candle. It's actually really nice, and his earlier bad mood nearly dissipates. Not completely, because at the back of his mind is the knowledge of what Gerard did to him. He feels for Erica and Boyd, signing in relief when he feels them safe. 

Stiles mumbles something incoherent, groping for his phone. There's a text waiting for him on his lock screen, one from peter asking to text him once he's up. He groans but does so anyway, regretting it when his phone immediately starts to ring. 

“Asshole.” Stiles mutters in lieu of a greeting because he is totally awake now. 

“Ah, the woes of youth,” Peter sighs dramatically, laughing on the other end of the line, “I seem to recall you having an interest in seeing my family's vault, yes?”

“ _ Dude _ , YES!” Stiles actually shouts, jumping out of bed and getting dressed.

“Alright, but only on one condition,” Peter starts, stiles groan cutting him off, “You let me take you shopping.”

Stiles just blinks at that, because huh. Not what he was expecting. And besides, shopping with Peter couldn't be bad. 

* * *

Shopping with Peter  _ is  _ bad. Stiles is honestly not even sure where they are, and the only thing he knows is that Peter keeps shoving skinny jeans and tight t shirts at him and muttering about how  _ ‘hiding that twink body is just a crime’ _ and Stiles would honestly feel a little more creeped out if he couldn’t feel the bond and knew that Peter didn’t think about Stiles in that way, at all. 

At least three sales associates flirt with Peter and two more than that flirt with  _ Stiles _ . And yeah, not expected at all, but when Stiles studies himself in the mirror maybe Peter has a point. The paints are tight, hugging his ass and thighs. Running has always been something he’s been good at and it’s given him great, long legs. The shirts do something similar, emphasizing the slimness to his waist while also showing off the width of his shoulders. Honestly he looks good, his muscle definition in his arms similar to a swimmers look good in just the t shirt. 

He makes an appreciative noise, turning back to Peter and focussing on the man. He’s sort of staring off into space.

“So,” Stiles begins, thinking carefully about how he wants to put this. He’s noticed that there is always an underlying of lonely and longing to how Peter feels, like he’s thinking about someone (or trying  _ not _ to think about someone). “Who is it that has you feeling like that?”

They’re in the middle of the mall, Stiles holding a ridiculous amount of bags and Peter just stops, staring at Stiles. His expression is blank, posture stiff as he stares at the Spark. “What?”

“Peter,” Stiles sighs, stepping closer and gripping the man's arm, “You don’t have to tell me, but if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here, alright?”

When Peter nods Stiles lets go. Neither of them say anything as they walk back to Stiles jeep, piling in a ridiculous amount of clothes into the back seats. It’s not until they’re in Stiles driveway that Peter says, “Chris Argent is my mate.” And well, fuck. Fuck big time, “We were together. Once. For years, actually. Always behind closed doors and secret places, but he loved me. He loved me and then was forced to marry that  _ bitch _ and had a child. But now she is dead, and everything is somehow worse.”

Peter sounds so close to breaking, so close to losing it that Stiles doesn’t even think, just lets his Spark guide him. He climbs into Peter’s lap, running his hands softly through the man's hair as he buries his face into his neck. He lets his magic out, lets it wrap around Peter as well, a hug that goes much deeper in offering comfort than the physical one he’s giving. 

And yeah, it’s not going to fix anything. But Stiles can feel some of the despair leaking from him, the bond already feeling lighter. So Stiles just informs Peter that he’ll need help swapping his closet and suddenly the man is all smirks and sarcastic comments.    
Stiles though? Stiles is planning. 

**Author's Note:**

> AND ANOTHER!  
> i do have plans for this series, i just got super busy and have a few other fics that i'm really into at the moment! i did not forget about this series though!  
> like always, if there's anything you want to see in this verse, leave a comment :)
> 
> also please send me a message on tumblr saying hi, i love talking to new people (AND I NEED MORE FRIENDS OK)  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
